


Alternative Pine Shorts

by intothemidnightblue



Series: Alternative Pine [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: AU, AU as a plot device, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Don't copy to another site, End of the World, Gen, One Shot Collection, Post-Apocalypse, Shorts, Time Travel, space travel, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: Collection of shorts as I write them, whenever I have the time to spare.Different timelines to flesh out my old ideas, all covering different scenarios.Rating might change.





	1. World With Little Left.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first one cause I got all my work done hella early. I don't write as frequently anymore, and this is not me planning to. This will update very sporadically but it WILL update. I still can't get my vision for AP out of my head but I don't really like how I originally set it up, so I've decided to go with shorts for now. Damn you SP7 for keeping me wanting to write.
> 
> This first one is a back-and-forth dialogue. 
> 
> no beta cause these are baby stories.
> 
> have fun :)

“News?”

“The storm wiped out the East Settlement, I picked through the remains & it looks like the food storage stayed pretty clean. Might be better to move camp than trek back and forth with the loot. Defences were trashed but James can make better ones. Bad news is, most of their dogs came back and I didn’t have a big enough tool to finish them off a second time. If we take the camp, we’re going to rip through the last of our plate metal.”

“If we take the school, they’re bound to have material. The shop classes are probably empty but I’m sure there’s scraps. We have the tools to cut shit out if need be.”

“You sound tired Steve, everything go okay here? Cold feet?”

“I don’t know... this whole thing's still so strange. I mean, we gave up our keys for some fever dreams.”

“It was good metal. Plus, none of us were very keen on the whole idea to begin with. Cib was going to stay behind anyway, since Sami Jo didn’t qualify. Honestly, what chance do they have up there?”

“Hey, we have family up there.”

“Sorry, but you know what I’m saying right? Like, they’re five years in on a five thousand year sleep. So much could happen before then... you saw what they were saying. Billionaires got us in this mess to begin with, why should we trust anything they say now.”

“I get your point and I hate it.”

“We don’t have a choice now anyway.”

“I just hope they’re okay... you remember when zombies in media were on the rise? My biggest fear was not how I’d deal with it.”

“How they would.”

“Yeah... like, I couldn’t watch that. If I was first to go in that scenario, I couldn’t stand what they would have to deal with. And vice versa. I couldn’t watch them go. I thought it would be easier to leave as soon as everything went to shit.”

“You regret that.”

“Don’t you fuckin know it.”

“When we get to the house, you’ll see them again.”

“They won’t be... they won’t be the same. We’re not the same. It’s not like we could actually show up, even if your plans work. ‘Hey, I’m your son except if life went to shit & Sugar Pine was sold to the deepest pockets.’ Sure, that will go well.”

“It’s not even the same SP. They don’t focus on music.”

“Fuck you, Autumn.”

She sat down next Steve, throwing her gear down on the pile with the rest of the shit they never unpacked from the last move. Steven rest his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes tightly, willing the pull of sleep to let him go just for the next four hours.

“We have to live with the decision we made.”

“I’m just thinking about all the people we’re going to leave behind. I don’t think I can see her again. I’ll just keep thinking of my Alyssa up in space.”

“If we can get out without seeing ourselves or any of our friends, it’ll be for the best.”

“You’re going to have to see yourself for this to work. I don’t think you can keep this from us once the rift opens. That’s going to be a day of fucking awful visions.”

“There’s no reason for them to look at me for an explanation.”

“We fuckin hope.”

“This is all guesswork, I’ll admit it, but honestly I really think it’s better than the alternative.”

“A glorified plague ship with half the population of LA?”

“Maybe it’s not that bad.”

“No, we were essentially handed proof of how shitty it’s going to be if they don’t make it to the next planet. I’m the one who keeps trying to pretend.”

“It’s not a bad thing to be hopeful. We don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“Do you think it’s still there? The machine?”

“In the lab? I don’t know. I haven’t been there in so long.”

“I can’t believe you’re really from a different universe. Like... fuck that’s still so cool.”

“I’m still the same Autumn you always knew. I was just a kid when I was brought over.”

“Doesn’t make it any less cool.”

“It doesn’t change me.”

“Yeah? Do you really know that?”

She was silent, shifting her shoulder enough to push Steven off.

“I never noticed anything different.”

“You were just a kid.”

Autumn thought back to the tests, the appointments with a faceless doctor and falling leaves in fog covered mountains. Living through it was a lot different than seeing the scratchy faded notes in an old box.

“There are shots we’ll need to take. That’s it.”

“As long as we mix them correctly, we’ll all be peachy.” Steven finished her thought. They’d been over the plan, already gathered the supplies and marked off their path thinking ahead in case they lost any. Everything was accounted for, except Cib and Sami.

“Hey...” Steven started.

“They should have been back by now,” Autumn’s gaze steadied.

“They probably just stopped at the Walmart again.”

“If Cib isn’t with us, it’s not going to work.”

“Let’s check if James can locate them.”

“They’re probably just at Walmart,” Autumn repeated Steve’s words, though they didn’t calm the anxiety. She stared at her reflection through the knife she had been flicking idly. It was a habit that barely registered anymore. Her hair needs a trim. Her eyesight was worsening, she couldn’t tell if the rash had started yet.

“We’ll need to talk with them about being out there so long. The predictions said the meds will expire in the next three months. Most of it is already going bad. They’re risking exposure out there.”

“So are you.”

“I have more time. I was never injected as a child.”

She wasn’t actually sure if that gave her more time or less, but it quieted Steven.

“I’ll check with James.”

“Tell him I need a new gun.”


	2. Death of an Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is a luxury you can't afford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I be.... writin..... typin..... thinkin bout...... worms
> 
> no beta while i fight god

“Steve!”

She still wakes reaching for the empty space beside her. The ashes lay on her side table to remind her every time she turns to his side of the bed. The sheets are dirty, she’s been breaking out more often but no amount of vanity could let her even wash the pillowcases of his smell. Most of it is probably just placebo anyway, she should really wash the pillowcases at least. 

But then she would know he was gone. 

 

“Autumn, where are we going, what’s happening?” 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t... I thought leaving everyone else out would save them. But it doomed us. Fuck- it sucks. You’re cannon fodder. I love you, but you’re cannon fodder and we need you next time, because if any of the seven die... it’s the end for this timeline. And this time-“

“Oh god.”

“-they’re all dead.”

“Steve-“

“Dead. Sorry. Technically it’s your fault for not Nancy Drew-ing your way to the grave.”

“Let me out.”

“Sorry, no. I need another pair of hands to get this right. I’ve spent so many hours hypnotizing you into following my every word, you couldn’t leave if you wanted to.”

“Bitch.”

“Watch your friends die 108,659 times- wait maybe it’s 108,660 now, almost to 666  and 69, impressive. That’s the sex number. Anyways, watch your friends die and become immortal around the 8,000 mark and then we’ll talk about being polite in a collapsing timeline.”

“Wait-“

“Yes, you will die soon. Isn’t that great!”

“I don-“

“Don’t want to die, yeah you never do, except for one time. Actually, you have the lowest suicide rate for an extra so far! Not counting heroic deaths, you and Sami Jo are like, brain linked in every timeline for just always sacrificing yourselves for the greater good. I never really pegged you for it. I’ve pegged you before since you were wondering. No, I can’t read minds I’ve just had to kidnap you a lot. That was when I pegged you. Don’t worry I’m not in love in with you anymore, no hard feelings about past loves as I jump into a doomsday machine and you die of all your atoms being crushed past the atomic level. At least, that’s what I’ve assumed timeline death is. God, I hope that’s all it is. I never see after I leave.”

“Shut up!”

 

 

“What... is going on,” Alyssa asked calmly. 

“We’re driving to a doomsday machine I think I made myself pretty clear? 

“Wait you’re immortal?”

“Took you a while.”

“What if-“

“Trapping me here is impossible, the draw of the machine will work with me. The beast demands I lead it through its destruction,” Autumn monotoned. 

“I hate you.”

“Shut up,” Autumn mocked. And she did. 

 

 

Being near the machine... it saved her. The funnel of the beast after Autumn, it only grazed the car she had hidden in. For a moment, she was okay. She drove back, the roads and everything quiet like death. There wasn’t much debris, just ash. Somewhere in the distance something exploded, and it was steadily getting hotter even for LA. a spaceship exploded in the sky. Still, she drove. 

She burst into the office as the dust settled, stirring them up with the force of her movement. She cried into the lint that used to be her friends. Maybe it was normal lint. She understood Autumn a lot more once the medicine started to go bad. For some stupid reason, she still wanted to keep up her streak and so forth refused to jump off a ledge. That’s what she told herself, really she was just afraid of death in the collapsing timeline. The only thing left of the world was a folding curve. The sun had died a few days ago, she hoped she could at least have time to learn how to continue the human race before the sun vanished. Sadly, death was closer than she had planned for. No use learning advanced biology now. She drove the van of the eggs and sperm she had stolen off the edge of a bridge, hoping in her sickness the radiation would make mermaids. “Just add water” and all. She watched the van sink from her vantage point, before walking on foot to the next vehicle that still worked, narrowly avoiding explosions at the start of some cars by a tool that was essentially a glorified fishing rod with some duct tape holding it together. It was a proud accomplishment when she first made it. Now this was her 70th version. She had blown up a lot of cars. It was kind of fun, in an arsonist sort of way. Maybe she is an arsonist. The criteria for being one has been burned to ash, so she might as well call herself one. She made a pin commemorating it too. No one ever thinks about the stuff they leave behind. The amount of button makers in schools and houses, she should have been investing in button maker-maker companies all along. That and toilet paper companies. Maybe get herself on the board of one of those and start pushing for the development of flame retardant toilet paper. Good news, she has collected all amiibos to ever exist, including limited edition headless charred versions coming to sale this spring. God she missed spring. Have the gods died too? Is Autumn a god now? Is that what becomes of all immortals? Sometimes she feels immortal too, until the tetanus reminds her that god complexes only get you lost fingers. She can only count to 8 now. Counting her toes too she can make it to 14. Pretty good for the amount of living she’s been doing, now that everyone is dead. Maybe being near that machine changed her. Maybe Autumn was lying about being over her, and this cursed her to live. If she had seduced Autumn in this timeline, would they all be alive? She writes letters to her next selves, wanting to think of it as some sort of reincarnation. Maybe they’ll see her in the mirror, and learn. Maybe next Alyssa won’t look so many toes. 

 

She remembered sleeping in an empty house for the first time. Listening to her parents voicemails on repeat. Blasting it on the Bluetooth, putting the speaker in another room pretending they were just down the hall. She walked to the second closest grocery store and smashed it to pieces, almost dying of alcohol poisoning until she threw up and thought the bits of her vomit looked like toast Jesus. Toast Jesus looks like Autumn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick dump of a quick write I’ve had sitting unedited. These are fun, and I don’t normally do stream of consciousness for a character like this.  
> This didn't turn out as the original plan, but I feel this is where it shall be.  
> I still haven't done the Final sp7 thing I wanted to do cause im not technically returned yet, so due dates dont exist even if the show has ended.  
> i don't remember if this is deep or not so like, comment and tell me how u think it be
> 
> _____________________________________________  
> comments and kudos lemme know it be like this sometimes  
> find me on tumblr @ [lockewoodandco](http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)  
> twit @ [ jaceisblue](http://twitter.com/jaceisblue)  
> Also, check out my backlog if you're a fandom hopper!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking au requests, though I doubt they will get done in a timely manner. You can request in comments or tumblr, just let me know it's an APShorts request if it's through tumblr. No shipping requests, please.
> 
> _____________________________________________  
> comments and kudos are lovely.  
> find me on tumblr @ [lockewoodandco](http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)  
> twit @ [ jaceisblue](http://twitter.com/jaceisblue)


End file.
